I Solemnly Swear: The Beginning of the End
by sparkie926
Summary: What if there was no Peter, and another Marauder took his place? These will go through the Marauders' years at Hogwarts, and there will most likely be a sequel in Harry's generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. The Marauders are epic, especially Remus, but a known exception to this is Peter. So, in this I have replaced Peter with a girl because A: He's hard to write from (Even harder than James. Why can't I write from his POV? Arghhh) and B: He sucks. So, enjoy this, people who are reading this. There probably aren't many of you, but oh well.**

* * *

**Prologue: Hogwarts Letters**

Charlotte Chandler was a perfectly normal eleven-year-old girl, with one notable difference. She was a witch, and this would be her first year at Hogwarts. Her letter should be coming soon, today, in fact.

She was outside in the forest behind her house when she got the letter. The forest was where she spent most of her time, since it reminded her of when her brother, Will, had lived here. He was a lot older than her and had graduated Hogwarts two years ago, and after that, had moved to France, but they used to spend hours in the woods together. She liked sneaking away from him and jumping onto him from a low branch on a tree when she was little. He'd gotten his Hogwarts letter here. She'd seen it happen, but she didn't expect to get hers in the same way.

Charlotte had climbed up into the treehouse that her father had built when she was six and he was fourteen. Will, not her father.

She'd spent hours here, the same way her parents told her that Will had. She hadn't seen him in two years, and probably wouldn't see him for even longer. She missed him. He was her best friend, living in the middle of nowhere. No one else lived out here.

Charlotte remembered, when she was younger, maybe four, seeing two identical boys in the forest, near the lake cutting off the Chandlers' property. They were on the other side of it, and when they saw Charlotte and Will, they ran. They never saw them again.

Charlotte stared out the window of the roofless treehouse, wondering when her Hogwarts letter would come. What if she never got it? What if she was left to be alone, not knowing any other children her age, never knowing magic? This was what she had been worried about for a long time, ever since Will got his letter. Somehow, getting closer to this day, the fears seemed to grow.

She sighed and tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair that had come loose from it's usual braid behind her ear. With her hair and bright blue eyes, people told her that she was pretty. She didn't believe them.

Charlotte was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize the barn owl standing on the windowsill, an envelope tied to it's leg. Could it be...

She took the letter and the owl flew away. It was adressed to

Miss C. Chandler

The Treehouse

It was her Hogwarts letter. She jumped down from the tree, landing catlike on both feet, and ran back to the house. She was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

James Potter woke up to an owl slapping his face with it's wing, which might have been the weirdest experience of his life so far. He didn't really care, though, because he saw what it had with it. His Hogwarts letter.

He grabbed the letter and got out of bed, yelling for his parents. He could have sworn that the owl was glaring at him, but he didn't care. Owls hated him anyway.

He was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Keep watch," Sirius Black hissed to his brother, Regulus. "And if anything happens, get out of here."

Regulus nodded and stood by the door to his parents' room. Sirius grabbed the dungbombs and began to slip them under the pillows carefully, so that no one would see them. They'd never suspect him.

"SIRIUS!" His mother's loud voice rang in his ears, making him jump. "COME DOWN HERE!" Sirius quickly got up.

"If I die, you can have my owl," He hissed to Regulus. Then Sirius remembered. Today was the day that he was getting his Hogwarts letter. He was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

Freak. Half-breed. Monster. He knew the names that they called him. He was used to them, after all. And he believed them. Especially after last year.

His own mother was afraid of him, and his father hated him. He was locked up in his attic bedroom most of the time, and only let out for meals. At night, he would sometimes sneak out using the window. He hated being in his room, especially seeing the two beds, the two desks, the two closets inside it. It was his fault that he was alone in it. He was reminded of this every day, by not only his parents' cold attitudes toward him, but the nightmares that constantly plagued his sleep. He could never get it out of his head.

Today was the day that everyone else would get their Hogwarts letters. But Remus Lupin wouldn't, because of the secret that only a select few knew about. He was a werewolf.

That wasn't the reason that his parents despised him, althought it was part of it. They blamed him. And Remus blamed himself.

The door in the wooden floor of the attic opened, and his father climbed out of it.

Remus instinctively shrank back from him. The last time his father had been up here was...he couldn't even remember when. His father looked around, his eyes lingering on the dusty bed that hadn't been touched in a year. His eyes finally landed on Remus, who was sitting on the other bed. "Come with me, boy," He said harshly. Remus knew better than to argue. He followed his father down the ladder, closing the door behind him. His mother was sitting on the couch, not looking at Remus. He was used to it.

A letter written in green ink lay on the table. "Read it," His father snarled. Remus picked up the letter, but before he even began to read it, he saw the Hogwarts crest at the top of it. He froze, his heart almost leaping out of his chest. He was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry about the length of James and Sirius. I have no idea why I can't write from them, and it drives me insane. Once again, I apologize.  
Please R&R. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so sorry for not updating. There were science projects and social studies projects and state tests and school is stupid. And it has to be really stupid for a Ravenclaw to say that. And also, thanks to all this snow, I'll probably be in school until July. So yeah. Not cool at all.**

**Enjoy this filler. I'm not doing a Diagon Alley chapter, because I tried and it failed. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Letter at Midnight

Charlotte was up late the night before she went to Hogwarts, writing a letter to Will. He'd told her, two years ago, before he left for America (where he lived now), to send him a note when she got her Hogwarts letter. She'd remembered, but it was at midnight when she did.

She went downstairs, holding her new wand (Ash and Phoenix Feather, 11 1/4 inches, slightly yielding). "_Lumos,"_ she whispered, using a spell that she'd beed practicing that she learned in one of her new textbooks. The tip of her wand blazed with light, almost as if it was a miniature sun.

Charlotte took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Will,_  
_I can't believe I forgot to write to you earlier! A while ago, I was in the woods, in the treehouse that we always went to. I miss having you here, there's hardly anything to do now. Yes, I know that I always tell you this._

_Anyway, I was in the woods, and an owl landed on the windowsill of the treehouse. It had a letter addressed to me. I never get letters to me unless it's you, and that alone made me excited. Guess what the letter was? My Hogwarts letter! I remember you telling me to write to you when I got my letter, and so I am now, even though it's midnight the night before I leave...don't tell Mum and Dad!_

_By the time you get this, I'll be at Hogwarts, sorted and everything! I hope that I'm a Ravenclaw (like you and mum) or a Gryffindor (like Dad). I hope that I get to see you this summer!_

_Love,_  
_Charlotte_

She stood up from the kitchen table, put the letter in an envelope, and sealed it. She addressed the letter to Will in his flat in New York City. He had traveled there for his work, as he worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

It shocked Charlotte how she made almost no noise when she walked when she'd first realized it, but it came in handy a lot. Now was one of those times. She took the family barn owl, Zeus, from his cage in the entry way. Charlotte could have used her own owl, Hestia, an eagle owl that she'd gotten from Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, but Hestia hadn't even delivered one letter yet, much less one across the ocean. Tying the letter to his leg, she opened up a window, wincing at the cold air that blew in. It wasn't even autumn yet, why was it so cold?

Zeus flew off of his perch on Charlotte's arm, remembering where to go from previous letters delivered to Will. Charlotte watched him go as she closed the window, and walked upstairs once again. She knew that she wouldn't sleep, though. Tomorrow she would finally be going to the place that she received countless letters from. Finally, she would be going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**So, do you like it? Dislike it? I know that it was pathetically short, but hopefully I'll have some time to work on chapter 3 tomorrow. It's supposed to be a snow day, so I'll probably find time.**


End file.
